Cursed for something I didn't do
by Higure-Koinu
Summary: Kagome has been cursed and turned into a dog for something she didn't do, It's now been 50 years, Shes now in the dog pound trying to get out. Enter inuyasha! maybe ooc for most of the charcters
1. Cursed for something i didn't do

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer ya me!. But this story plot is mine!**

"speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

_action_

(one of my stupid or unneeded comments) (Song: "eternal" by evanescence) (in this story kikyo made herself look like kagome to make her take the blame, just to clear that up)

**Chapter 1: I didn't do it!**

It was night in Tokyo Japan, Nothing was happening around the city this late at night. A girl came running around a corner full speed she looked to be about seventeen years old she had black raven hair, With two doggie ears coming out of her head and a tail coming from her back side, She had icy blue eyes.

She had been running for a while she was cut up a pretty well drenched in blood, she had bine running from a man who said that she a had killed his son, The only thing was she had never seen this man or his son before.

**Flashback **

"Come Back here you monster, you will pay for killing my son!" yelled a man as he chased a girl, He shot of several rounds at her

"I didn't do it, I don't even know who you are and I didn't know your son either" The girl jumped trying to not be hit by the bullets, but falling she got hit in the back of her right leg and in the small of her back. This was 9th and 10th bullet to enter her body.

She jumped up the building walls trying to get away from the man who was trying to kill her for no good reason.

"I'll hunt you done and I will get my revenge for my son you monster!" was all she heard as she ran as far as she could.

**End flashback **

"S_tupid human trying to kill me for something I didn't do"_ The girl sat there trying to ignore the pain in her back.

As a car pulled up by the alley way were she was hiding _"Crap he found me and im to weak from blood lose to get away, no I can't die not when im dieing for something I didn't do!" _

"I finally found you kikyo, you will pay for killing my son" he looked down at the girl with a smirk

"I'm not this kikyo person, My names Kagome!" she yelled at him glaring at him with pure hate in her eyes.

"Nice try but I can see through your lies kikyo, I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to curse you cause death is to go of a thing to waste on you" with that he started chanting a spell

"You act like a dog barking and growling then you shall be a dog!" as he said those words Kagome could feel her body changing, she floated up into the air and soon she hit the ground breathing heavily.

"But a curse can be broke if you can find someone who will love you for who you are…." was all she heard till she blacked out and woke up to find she had become a dog and nothing more.

**50 years later **

Kagome was once again running but not from someone trying to kill her but someone trying to catch her 50 years of being a dog had made her the most wanted canine in Tokyo, She had travel all over Japan watching it change and grow over the years, She had become a little cold heart towards most things in life, She never got near any humans unless to steal food.

The only time she went near humans is when she saw a child cryingor being attacked no matter how hard she tried her heart would always make her protect a child, They were young they don't deserver to have some one or some thing wreck their lives.

Over the fifty years she had been a dog she had found out kikyo had died in a car crash trying to steal some thing and instead of going to jail and doing the time she drove in the wrong side on the land killing herself with three other people.

Kagome changed in a human once a month on the full moon, every time she did she would had tried to find someone to help her but for the last ten years she gave up trying to find someone. Now her life consisted of annoying the dog catcher and protecting children from people who tried to hurt them.

People had tried to adopt her but they would get rid of her after they saw how mean or boring she was, Half the time she would just leave. The kids always tried to get her to play fetch or tried to make her to tricks she would growl and walk off, She didn't care what people thought of her.

As she thought of this she didn't know what happened she was running nexted thing she knew she was caught in a net muzzled and caged in the back of a van.

"_No fifty years I've bine getting away why today did they finally get me, No I don't want to go to the pound"_ Everyone knew if a dog was in a pound for more then 2 weeks that the dog was put down, She had to get out she had to be free. Even if it meant getting adopted into a family and being a little nice to someone.

She prayed to god that she would be able to do it, She never tried to be cute in her dog form or tried to get attention, but knew she would have to, To be free she would have to drop her wall and try to touch some ones heart.

It had bine almost 2 weeks, Kagome was still in the pound everyday new people came in and she tried to be nice and act cute but then the person would pull on her ears or yank her tail and she would snap at them a dog could only take some much and tail and ear yanking was out of the question, She had almost given up hope when a boy walked in. He had long white hair he was wearing a baseball cap he had black jeans on and a red shirt on.

"Hi I'm here to look for a good guard dog" asked the boy

"Ahh well we have lots of dogs, might I ask what your name is?" asked the fat man

"My name Inuyasha" answered Inuyasha

Inuyasha walked into the back room and looked at every different dogs when he saw a germen shepherd sized doing laying on the ground he looked at the dog. He reached it cage at softy stroked the dogs ears.

"_He's nice not yanking of pulling just a soft touch" _Kagome got up and walked closer and licked his fingers she had gotten into a system if the person had a nice touch she lick the fingers, if they petting her on her head she wag her tail, if they scratched under her chin she would fake her leg twitch.

"You're a good girl aren't you, wonder why someone hasn't taken you out of here yet" he tried to pet her through the bars of the cage but had some difficulty

"_Cause people don't understand that dog ears and sensitive and they think yanking on them is fun" _Growled Kagome

"How much for the girl" asked Inuyasha (he can't speak dog, his parents died and the never got a chance to teach him)

"She is a hundred and twenty five bucks if you keep her As she is, If you get her spade here it only seventy five dollars" replied the man

_"Oh god no, please tell he's not saying what I think he's saying!"_ Mentally gulp Kagome

"I'll keep her as she is no dog deservers to be fixed and all animals deserver to be parents one point in their life" Inuyasha got up the guy nodded his head went into the nexted room, Coming back with a chain leash and a white collar.

He walked up to the cage Kagome had to keep her cool from bolting, He opened the door she backed away slowly. "She Won't come" said the man "Here let me try" bending down Inuyasha reached in the cage "Come here girl don't you want out of here, come on" Kagome slowly come out Inuyasha placed the collar on and clipped the leash to it.

They walked to the front desk and Inuyasha paid for her and the walked out of the building and down the rode towards Inuyasha's home. She was free of the dog pound but what lie a head of her in this new palce and this new life with this boy only time will tell…

End Chapter 1

Me: I woke up today and started cursed for something a didn't do and here it is, the begin is kinda sad Kagome's parent have bine dead ever since she was born, Sango, Miroku and everybody else will be in the story. Im not sure if Naraku will be but I haven't gotten that far in my story.

So please read and review! I'm a girl and im loving it! My real name is Amanda! SO please review!


	2. Meeting the family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer ya me!.**

"speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

#animal speaking#

#_Kagome thinking_#

(one of my stupid or unneeded comments)

Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

As Inuyasha and Kagome walked along Inuyasha tried to think of a name for his new dog. "What to name you, You look so lost in your eyes, It's like you have a human side to you but you seem to be trapped" "_great Inuyasha your talking to a dog, as if you weren't different enough"_

_#Crazy guy talking to a dog, And now to deal with the new name#_ Groaned Kagome

Flashbacks - One of Kagome's old homes

Kagome had bine a dog for 5 years now and was adopted by a young girl and her family.

"Come here fluffiest" yelled a young girl

#_ what god gave this kid the idea of calling me fluffiest#_

End Flashback

"How about fluffy?" asked Inuyasha

#Oh dear god no# growled Kagome

"Ok I guess not how about butt brain?"

# I will not answer to butt brain, my name is Ka-go-me not so damn hard# growled Kagome

"Ok, I get it how about Kago then?" Kago wagged her tail happily, He got four letters of her name, She could live with that. She tackle Inuyasha down and puppy kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok, Down girl. Big dog like you tackling me, That's so unfair" Was all he said as he brushed dust of his ass.

They arrived at Inuyasha's house, "just to warn you I have a half brother his name is Sesshomaru he's a full demon and im a half demon my mother was human" he walked up the steps.

"_Why in gods name am I talking to a dog, Man I'm losing it" _Groaned the boy as he trudged up the steps. Once getting in the house Inuyasha was tackled by an orange fluff ball.

"Inuyasha im so glad your back, Sesshomaru was being so mean to me, Inuyasha what's that dog behind you" Shippo walked up to the dog who stood about 3 and half feet off the ground.

"This is my new dog Kago meet Shippo, Shippo meet Kago" Inuyasha scratched behind Kagome's ears she didn't do anything she stood there.

#Stupid fox demon# Growled Kagome

#You're a mean one aren't you?# barked Shippo, Inuyasha stared at him blankly he had no clue what was going on. (Story of my life)

#You can understand me, well this is a first I knew I could talk to other dogs but I decided not to cause most of the were idiots just looking for a mate# ruffed Kagome

#Oh so the big puppy has a nice side# barked Shippo

#Don't get use to it, all I wanted was out of that shelter in a few weeks I'll be kicked out of here for not being the prefer pet# barked Kagome, Inuyasha had left seeing as Kago and Shippo seemed to be having their own conversation he closed the door and went to the kitchen to go make some raman.

#What do you mean prefer pet?# asked Shippo

#I don't play games, don't listen to the owner, im a dog who hates everything# Claimed Kagome

#Your not even a real dog, Your cursed you're a half demon I can smell it on you, Inuyasha won't really notice cause he thinks its your pervious owners scent or he's not demon enough to know about your demon aura# Explained Shippo

#How can you tell, and how can you talk to me,# She was now beyond confused.

#One im a full demon, Second you just told me, Third you have a very slim human scent on you, How long have you been a dog any way, and why are you a dog for that matter?#

#I've been a dog for fifty years now and I was cursed for some thing I didn't do, Some chick turned into me and killed off her boyfriend and his father came after me# Kagome trotted off looking for Inuyasha found him in the kitchen. There was another there a guy a little older then Inuyasha and seemed to be a full demon.

"So this is the new dog you got?" asked the older man

"Yes Sesshomaru this is Kago, I found her at the pound she acted so sweet but now she seems to be a little cold hearted" Inuyasha walked out of the kitchen to go finish his home work

#So, He named you Kago?# asked Shessy

#Ya, So I see nothing wrong with it, it's not far off from my real name# barked Kagome

#What is your real name anyway?# asked the dog demon

#It's Kagome# was all she said

#He said you acting so sweet at the pound but you seem so hatful# replied The dog demon.

#And why do you care?# snapped the dog.

#Cause I know your cursed and me and Shippo are the only ones who can talk to you, Inuyasha can not cause her was never taught to speak it and Shippo can't teach him# Replied Sesshomaru.

#So will you teach him?# asked Kagome with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

#No, I will not help my brother# He replied coldly.

#Bastard, I'd get you back but you'd kick me out, and I'd like to have a place to stay for a bit, better then the cold street# Was all she said as she got up to leave.

#I'd like to see you try# Was all he said.

#Fine but you can't get ride of me for what I do, cause your brought it on yourself# as walked off to go fine Inuyasha.

She walked along the house find several rooms, game room, entertainment room, weapon room, kid room aka Shippo's, collage guy room aka Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha room.

Normal kinda room had red wall with a black bed Inuyasha was studying for a test he had coming up Kagome walked over and hoped on his bed Inuyasha turned around to see her passed out. Kagome was planning to prove Sesshomaru wrong, and boy she was going to prove him wrong.

End chapter 2!

Me: Sorry for this slow update I went out with my friend and watch the brothers grim, creepy movie I plan to have another chapter up by tonight and I plan to put up 2 to 3 new chapters for Happy Sweet sixteen Kagome today. So please review! Few things This story is set in the present time, I wanted to try a Kagome turned dog story cause there are very few of them, and one more thing chapter 3 pranking dogs and blamming shippo


	3. Pranks and The whimpering closet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer ya me!.**

"speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

#animal speaking#

#_Kagome thinking_#

(one of my stupid or unneeded comments)

**Chapter 3: pranks and The whimpering closet**

Inuyasha had finished his home work and had study for his test it was now 11pm at night he moved towards his bed when Kagome started to growl at his movements, "Right I got a motion detecting dog lucky me, now how to get on my bed so Kago doesn't wake up and start barking." He looked all around the room to find some thing he took a step closer and the growling increased.

#Stupid boy, can't he take a hint I don't want to move, but I have to get fluff butt back so mocking me# Kagome opened her eyes and hoped of the bed snorting at Inuyasha and walking out f the room. She had several plans about how to get back at Sesshomaru.

# Ok he looks like a guy of having a high appearance rate so that means he always has clothes to back up his clothes just in case some thing doesn't work out, so if I chew his shoes id have to chew every shoe or burry the other's# She growled to herself, She walked up to the front door and found about 12 pairs of shoes she took the biggest pair their and walked off.

She came back and took one shoe from another pair a tore it apart the she slobbered in the last pair. She walked of she was now in the pool area, she looked at the pair of shoes that had sunk to the bottom of the pool.

#Ok shoes are done, now for the plants# She walked around the house digging up every 3rd or 4th plant. #Ok now what else can I do, im a half demon turned dog playing tricks on a full demon dog, go figure that one out# (That's how life work's, doing good one minute that totally screws you over)

Kagome did several other things during the night and soon as she was done she returned to Inuyasha's room hid under his bed and went to sleep.

6:55am - breakfast

Inuyasha Came down stairs looking around to see plants dug up and things ripped apart he looked at the front door to see some off Sesshomaru's shoes missing. "well someone isn't going to be in a good mooned this morning" He muttered to him self, He walked in the kitchen to see Shippo trying to act as if he did nothing, Truth is Shippo put sugar in Kagome's water to make her hyperactive and to make her annoy Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Ok squirt what did ya do now" He stared at the little kid who just stared right back, "spite it out right now before I impale you into the ground" Shippo gulped at the threat .

"I forgot to finish my home work last night and didn't get much sleep cause Kago kept walking around the house growling and making noise" lying his ass off hoping Inuyasha would believe him.

"Ok hurry and get ready for school, And don't make me hurt you" Inuyasha didn't totally believe him but he didn't have time for Shippo's junk. They both ate fast and went off to school. Sesshomaru didn't start class till 10am so he was in no rush.

Kagome got up and went down stairs to have a drink she glared at fluff butt as she liked to call him, She took a quick drink before leaving to go do other things.

Sesshomaru was get ready to go to collage it was 9am now and was an 30 minute drive there which left him with 30 minutes to get ready he had no trouble till he go to his shoes, he looked at his shoes in disbelief, As he did Kagome came trotting in with a smirk on her face.

"So you think this is funny do you" Questioned Sesshomaru.

#yes very for one thing you need shoes and I wrecked all of them" She smirked but fluff butt just started to chuckle #what's so funny?".

"You think I would only have 3 pairs of shoes" he open the closet to reveal several pairs of shoes and Smirked as she snorted and walked off, once he was done and out of the house Kagome got to doing her dirty work she went into his room and opened his closet.

In there was several shirts, T shirts, and other things she grabbed a mouth full of clothes and walked out, Making her way around the maids she go to the pool and threw the clothes in and doing this several times she had clear out his room of all clothing except boxers. (who would like tasting some guys boxers, especially when she only met the guy yesterday)

3pm - Shippo gets back from school - the sugar has kicked in.

Shippo walked into the house to see in was totally destroyed, he went to put his coat in the closet when he hared it growling. "ok I don't think I going to open the closet".

#You open the damn door now!# barked Kagome

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Snickered Shippo

#I'll make you into my own personal chew toy# growled Kagome

"I don't think you would do that ill let Inuyasha deal with you" he took off he shows and walked off.

#You jerk the minute I get out of here im going to eat you alive# She started to tackle the door. How she got her self in there was truly funny.

Kagome was running or the house jump and destroying every thing she could get a hold of and chased the maids every were and stealing shoes and making a mess were they had just cleaned, around 1pm they locked

Her in the closest.

#Stupid maids no fun, that's all it was# she started to whimper, just then Inuyasha opened the door to her it he put his hat on the hanger and heard the whimper "_Why is Kago Whimpering, And why is she in the closet in the first place?." _

He opened the closet to see her laying down whimpering "Hey, What's wrong girl" her reached to her dropping ears and scratched behind them. The perked up as soon as he touched up.

#_So he's not all bad, I guess I could try to be a little nicer around him, he did give me a home and doesn't get mad at me, But first_# She thought to her self and then took off she followed Shippo's scent and found him in the living room playing video games.

He looked to see the giant black dog glaring at him. "oh crap" was all he could say before he knew it she had him by his tail and went outside and dug up a hole a buried him in it and went back inside, #leave me in a closet get stuck in a hole# she growled at him.

Inuyasha say this and only laughed, He went inside and had dinner giving chucks of food to her. After that he did his home work and went to sleep. Only to wake up to a yelling Sesshomaru a couple hours later.

End Chapter 3!

Me: Well that was fun

Inu: yep Sesshomaru got it, Shippo got it, and nothing happened to me.

Me: yet, ok to clear up a few things they story is set in modern time, demons and hanyou's walked freely among humans, Inuyasha wears a hat so girl don't attack him to rub them. Please read and review. And no my last name is not rose or ross. Thank you all And Good after noon!


	4. The First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer ya me!.**

"speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

#animal speaking#

#_Kagome thinking_#

(one of my stupid or unneeded comments)

**Chapter 4: The first meeting**

It had been two weeks since Kagome had been adopted by Inuyasha and life was pretty good, In the morning they leave and good to school and she would terrorize the maids and butlers, she would set up pranks with for Sesshomaru and Shippo after that she would go lay down in Inuyasha room on his bed.

Today was different the door to the outside was wide open and she got a nasty thought she ran outside and rolled around in the mud she had gotten luck it rained the night before she ran inside and got to Sesshomaru's room, Shacking off all the mud and rolling on his bed she left to go have something to eat, she hated dog food but it was the only thing she had to eat.

Kagome was eating growling at anything that came with in five feet of her. (I don't like people coming near me went I eat either, They might spit in my food!) She looked around to see a calendar, the full moon was Thursday and it was Wednesday. _#So I have one day to plan what im going to do, Damn it all to bloody hell, well I snuck some money for Sesshomaru now I can put my other plan into action# _.

She trotted off to go take a nap, When she woke up she was staring into a very pissed looking Sesshomaru's face.

#Looks like you found my gift, Did you like it?# She smirked while laughing at him.

"You've been a thorn in my side since you came here I'd get rid of you the first chance I get, But I'm going to keep my promise" Was all he said as he got up and left the room do go do some thing.

She laughed a doggy laugh and got up and walked around she looked in Sesshomaru's room to see about 15 people cleaning it and fixing every thing she had wrecked, She looked around and saw Shippo, Looked at her she had the look in her eyes of 'I the hunter you're the pray'

#You 10 seconds to run and hid before I go after you# She looked at him and His eyes went wide and he took off running as fast as he could and she started counting in her head.

1.…. 2.….

Shippo was down the stairs trying to find a spot to hide but no luck every tie see did this he was screwed over big time.

3.….4.….

It always ended with him in a hole or his tail being chewed till it was nothing but a bulge of wet nasty tail fur.

5.….6.….

She was sitting at the top of the stairs still counting, Waiting hoping the time would go faster and she wouldget to have some thing funto do till Inuyasha got home, Today was the day she was going to meet Sango and Miroku.

7.….8.…..

She had heard a lot about them but never met them and They were coming over today cause they had a project they had to do today and they were partnered up and they were going to work at Inuyasha's house cause they would have more space.

9.….. 10.…. She took off full speed jumping down the steps she caught Shippo's scent, He was hiding in the dryer hoping that the dryer would hid his scent. Kagome continued to sniff around till she had gotten to the kitchen. She found his scent running every which way just in the hope off throwing her off.

She found her self in the laundry room she had found him, only problem was how in hell was she going to get him from inside the dryer, Then it hit her, She hoped in her back legs and reached over and turned the dial setting the dryer to go for 3 minutes and hit the start button. She sat back and waited for him to come out.

That did it the minute Shippo heard the dryer starting up he bolted and ran right out of the room Kagome right on his tail, The door opened and Shippo saw Inuyasha and ran under his legs.

"What's with Shippo" he asked out load just then he saw Kagome turn the corner full blast going right through his legs right after Shippo but he ended up falling on his ass he got up and looked over to see Shippo running for dear life.

Then Shippo ran over to him and jumped on his shoulder. "That dog is pure evil!" he pointed and Kagome who sat down. "She's not evil Shippo, Everyone gets bored and you're the easiest one to get running" was all Inuyasha said as he walked in the house as Kagome came and Sango and Miroku came to.

"She's a very active dog, I've never seen Shippo run that fast even when you chase him Inuyasha" said Sango as she patted Kagome on the head.

"I agree" said Miroku as he reached for her ears. She started growling at him giving him and gace him anevil glare. "I wouldn't do that she doesn't let anyone touch her ears but me and even then it's rare" Claimed Inuyasha.

"Well all dog and cats have one thing that hate having touched and I guess it's her ears, I wonder why, Inuyasha you should know you have her same dilemma" pondered Sango.

"The only reason I don't let people rub my ears is cause the only person I ever let was my mom and she was the only one who could do it right, Everyone else is always to hard or yanks them" claimed Inuyasha

_#I didn't know my mom, The only reason I don't let people touch my ears is cause they make me look like a big softy and then the evil dog purr comes out! Which is pure evil!# While Kagome talk to her self._

"Well lets get started on this stupid project, The faster we start the faster it gets done the faster I get to fucking sit on my ass and watch TV" Announced Inuyasha.

"Ya and the faster we can try and make your dog do a trick, What's her name any way, Do you even know what breed she is?" Asked Miroku.

"Her name is Kago, I have no clue what breed she is I think she's a germen shepherd crossed with husky,I'm going to take her to a breeder soon to find out for sure, And she wont do a trick no matter how much you bribe her" Explained Inuyasha as the group walked into a room full of stuff for projects and art and junk.

"Well what have you bribed her with, It all depends on what you used" Said Sango as she started to design a build it was the coliseum built in roman times. (well duh) They had to design and build a historical build for social class and they picked this one cause it was to only one they could think of and it was the easiest one the could think of too.

"I bribed her with dog treats what else would I bribe her with?" Said Inuyasha as he got some supplies.

"Human food you dumb ass, like a cookie or something, for cats it cat nip or a some type of fish" Said the girl as she planed the frame and size.

"Well what do you suggest?" Said Inuyasha as he grabbed some wood and walked over, Kagome just sat there watching wondering what the they were doing.

#dog treats suck ass, I like ramen and Vanilla ice cream or bacon, I'd do any thing for a piece of cooked bacon!# She growled to herself and walked over and Got up on her hind legs and look at what Sango was drawing.

"Well that's a first, It looks like she trying to figure out what were doing" Sango patted her on the head making sure not to hit her ears. Kagome's tail wagged and she hopped down.

_# I like this girl she doesn't try for my ears and she doesn't think I'm some animal who doesn't understand things#. _

"After we get some of the project done we'll grab a bunch of things and see if she goes after any off them, Every animal has a weak point for some thing" Said Sango as she dusted off some eraser junk.

"And im telling ya she wont do a thing she'll sit on her ass and look at you like your some kinda of freak" Said Inuyasha as he waved his hands over his head.

End Chapter 4

Me: There's Chapter 4, Chapter 5: You'll do a trick if it kills us. Please read and review im going to try and alternate through my stories and them done nexted chapter I put up will be Chapter 25 to Happy Sweet sixteen kagome.

Kag: Bacon is good, and it awsome!

Me: And thats why a growl at anyone who comes near me when i have it, i've had people sneeze in my food and now im parinoid to let people on near me when i eat.

Kag: Who would, sneezeing in someones food is just nasty!

Me: Yep, So please read and reveiw, i'll have the nexted chapter up by tomorrow and then my typeing and putting chapters will slow down cause of the dreaded starting of school!.

Kag: i'm in the same boat you are

Me: your a dog how in hell can you go to school?

Kag: you right Party!

Me: ok so Later all!


	5. You'll do a trick even if it kill us

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer ya me!.**

"speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

#animal speaking#

#_Kagome thinking_#

(one of my stupid or unneeded comments)

**Chapter 5: You'll Do A Trick Even If It Kills Us.**

The group did their project for three hours, After Inuyasha told the chefs to bring a table out side filled with every different food they could think of, He was determined to prove Sango wrong. They cooked up every type of food they didn't put of anything with chocolate or any fruit.

"I'm going to prove wrong once and for all Sango, She will no do a trick and she never will" Claimed Inuyasha

"Will see, As I said before every animal has a weakness, if the dog could eat chocolate I say that would be it easy as pie" She walked over to the table and picked up a slice of cherry pie. "Ok girl lay down" she pointed at the ground.

#Hell no, Cherry pies are good but not good enough to make me lay on the dirty ground# She sat there on her rump staring at Sango.

"Told ya she didn't do a thing but give you a dirty look" Inuyasha walked up to the table and grabbed chunk of ham. "Ok lay down" He pointed to the ground just as Sango did.

#Ham, get some bacon then I'll do freaking trick, That's one of my weak points for food that or ramen # She sat there and gave Inuyasha a dirty look and snorted.

"Ok let me try, she seems to be a weird dog, but we have all night school holiday's, Don't have to go back till Monday" Miroku went up to the table and looked at the many items on it and picked up a slice of blue berry pie. "Ok girl come" he used the pie to motion her to come.

#Again with a piece pie, I will not do a trick for a piece of pie, so stuff it in your mouth and die# She snorted at him and laid down just to tick them off.

"Oh now she lays down, This dog has a twisted mind!" Said Inuyasha as he waved his hands above his head.

"Maybe this dog is stupid or some thing" said Miroku as he ate the piece of pie.

"Kago is not dumb have you ever met a dog who can turn on the washer and dryer, And even a hot tub" Claimed Inuyasha as he walked over to the table looking over the table picking up some boiled snails . "Ok girl sit" he showed her the snails.

#Oh hell no snails, Nasty little slimy things in gods name I will never eat that" She growled at him.

"Ok I get it no disturbing French snail stuff, I guess frog legs are out of the question" The group laughed.

"So she's turned on the washer and the dryer, How in hell and why did she do that?" Asked Miroku.

"Shippo hid in them and she was determined to catch him, When she hunts some thing she doesn't let it free till she's had her fun, She's ever thrown all of Sesshomaru's clothes into the pool, He came home and nothing wear, And at one point she had taken down a book and was reading it" Claimed Inuyasha as he watched Miroku try again and failed.

"Well that a very smart dog then but she has to have a weakness, Kiraras is tuna, but how in hell could a dog read a book" Sango tried and failed again

#Easy she get up on her back legs reaches pulls the book off the shelf and uses her claws to flip the pages# She watched as they kept trying and all she could do was laugh at the tries and failures.

"I have no clue I just came home from school and she was sitting on her butt reading it, tried to take it away and she growled at me" He tried again and failed

"She will do a trick even if it kills us!" Yelled/claimed Sango she walked over to the table and grabbed a piece of turkey. "Come here Kago, Come and get the turkey" She wiggled the turkey.

#Their getting there but im still not moving, bacon or ramen those are the only to thing im going to do a trick for and at the looks of it you'll be here all night guessing# She sat up and shook of the dirty that had clung to her fur.

"Well we're going to be here for a long time, last time Sango got this determined we ended up going till 6am till she got what she want" Claimed Miroku

"And that was scary, She sat there for 8 hours straight having a staring contest with her cat and she didn't stop till she won" Inuyasha Watched as Kagome's tongue lulled out of her out of mouth.

Sango walked up the table and looked it of when she saw the bacon she grabbed it and flipped around and looked at Kagome with a slight sense of victory. #She's got bacon, oh god bacon, the oh so demanded bacon# Kagome sat their wagging her tail Sango saw it and Gave a smiled of victory.

"Ok Kago lay down" she pointed to the ground and without even a second thought kagome was laying down wagging her tail, Sango threw the bacon and she caught it in the air and swallowed it. "And you said she wouldn't to a trick, Well I just proved you wrong" Sango laughed as Inuyasha face went blank.

"Ok let me try and see if I can get her to do it" he grabbed a piece of bacon. "Ok Kago come" she trotted up and snatched the bacon from his hand. Sango laughed cause she had won the argument.

"Damn how could she give in to bacon so easy" Inuyasha rub her back watching her tongue.

"You just can't stand you lost to me again, Damn I should have bet you some money" smirked Sango they all headed back inside and went to go work on their project.

**Thursday - about 5:30pm**

Inuyasha was going out for the night with his friends nothing else to do he patted Kagome on the head grabbed his hat and walked out, Shippo had gone to Sango house to have a sleep over with Kohaku And Sesshomaru was no were insight.

She walked around grabbed some guy cloths, See didn't care if she looked like a tom boy when she was in her human form and she cared was she had a night were she was human and had some time to plan against Sesshomaru.

The sun went down and she change into her human form she slipped into the clothes and left the house after grabbing the money she snuck from Sesshomaru, She didn't know were Inuyasha went but she knew she had to watch were she was going.

She stopped at a mall and grabbed a few pranking supplies an walked out paying for them she spotted Inuyasha with Sango and Miroku walking into a movie and she relaxed now she knew where he was, She ran back to the house and went to her job of setting Sesshomaru up she put pink hair die in his shampoo and she put itching power in his boxer drawers. She took his book bag and put it on the high diving bored.

3 hours later

After she set everything up she left the house and went to go see movie for some thing to do she went to the movies and watched the brother grim she felt an arm go around her shoulder. "Move your arm before I brake it off" She said coldly at some guy.

"And what if I don't want to" he put a hand under her chin and titled it up and was leaning in to kiss her. She grabbed the guy by the collar and flipped him over making him land on his face.

"Cause I don't know you, I don't like you and nexted time I find you doing that to me or any one ill make sure you have no arm left to do anything with" She glared at him and moved to another seat and finished watching the movie.

The movie ended and Kagome walked out and the guy she had thrown into the ground came out last, She looked at the guy at a laughed to herself and she turned around ran right into Inuyasha the both fall of their asses, Inuyasha got up and helped her up and looked into her blue eyes. "Hi sorry about that, Have I met you before?" asked Inuyasha as he tried to remember if he seen this girl before

"Hello, No we've never met before" she said coldly "Could you stop staring at me its giving me the creeps" Said glared at him.

"Sorry but I feel as if I've met you before, some how your eyes reminded me off some one" Explained Inuyasha. "Well I have to be going its two am and I need to go check on my dog see ya, Come Sango Miroku" he waved a good by.

"_How can he be so dumb not to see these are his clothes and the reason I look like some one he knows is cause im his dog, Oh crap im the dog and im not home and he going to check on me and im in my human form Oh hell this is just great." _She groaned in her head and took of running the sun wasn't going to rise for another 4 hours she would just have to disappear ill then.

**With Inuyasha and the gang**

"So Inuyasha were did you see that girl before?" asked Sango

"No where her eyes are just like Kago's eyes a nice light blue and hers had the same feeling cold feeling but behind them was a very soft side hiding and not wanting to come out" Explained Inuyasha

"So you saying that girl's eyes reminded you of your dogs eyes" Said Miroku

"Ya, what ever do you guys ant to stay over tonight Shippo's at Sango's house and Sesshomaru is gone for the week" Explained Inuyasha

"Sure why not it'll be fun I want to see what else Kago can do and how far she'll go to get a piece of bacon" Smiled Sango

"You just dieing to torment my dog aren't you" Inuyasha gave her a dirty look and she nodded her head.

The got home to find the dog wasn't there Inuyasha thought someone let her out so he figure she would come home by morning.

**With Kagome - 20 minutes to sun rise**

"_Stupid people in this town, guys are the worst thing ever to hit the planet, I'm trying to have a little fun and these morons have to come and try and hit on me even 20 minutes"._ She Walked along as the sun came up she was in the back yard of Inuyasha's house she shook off his clothes and dug a hole and berried them.

"Kago come here girl come get some bacon" Yelled Inuyasha holding a slice of bacon

#Damn their going to use my weakness to it's full power, Evil people# She trotted up grabbed the bacon and went inside.

"You need a bath Kago you stink what did you do last night roll around in the trash". Said Inuyasha as he plugged nose with his thumb and fore finger.

#Oh god, Not a bath!# she ditched and ran every which was.

End Chapter 5!

Me: Well that's Chapter 5 on Chapter 6: The bath is only the beginning, Ok now any way.

Kag: I'm running away from a bath?

Me: ya cause one it what most dogs do two he's going to be using guy shampoo and three he's going to have to rub your ears and then the purr will come out

Kag: you are pure evil!

Me: Ok yes im evil, now please read and review im trying to work the problems out of the chapter for sweet sixteen some things just don't work out, Anyway thank you for reading and Good Afternoon!


	6. Bathes Their Pure Evil!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer ya me!.**

"speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

#animal speaking#

#_Kagome thinking_#

(one of my stupid or unneeded comments)

**Chapter 6: Bathes Their Pure Evil!**

Kagome was running every which way not wanting to have bath a few things came to her mind about why she didn't want to have a bath, One: ear rubs and rubbing all together causing the evil hidden purr to some out. Two, The danger of use guy shampoo three just plain don't like having baths.

"Come here girl, if your good you'll get bacon!" Inuyasha chasing the dog he had gotten every person he ran into to help catch the dog and she was damn hard to catch you go left she go right you go down she go over this dog had ticks under her paw and she was using them to their full power.

#No amount of bacon in the world could ever want me to let you give me a bath# dodging out a butler and maid and some other dude she didn't know. #You People are insane!# She barked at the as they chased her.

Inuyasha finally came up with a plan. He whispered some thing into every ones ears and they all did was told they chased her up stairs and made her run into a room. Then Inuyasha walk in a closed the door and locked it. #oh hell im locked in a room and im tired damn, damn it #

"Come here Kago the faster we get this over with the faster you can relax, Come on there's bacon in it for ya if you're a good girl" He reached out to grab her by the collar, She backed up into the corner, Yep she was cornered fully corner.

Inuyasha finally got a hold of her collar and pulled her to the nearest bath room he could find locking the door and making sure nothing could get in or out he let go of her collar and looked at her. "Ok stay their and wait till I have the bath ready" he walked over to the tub and started to fill it.

#I'll only have a bath if you have one first# she walked over to the kneeling boy and lifted up her front paw and push him in.

"Ahh!" was all that was heard as he came up from the water and glared at the smug dog sitting in front of him. "Ok , nice one now get in the bath before I throw you in you evil bitch!" Inuyasha was mad.

Kagome hoped into the bath with the smug look on her face and hint of happiness in her eyes. #I am a bitch, bitch equal female dog, last time I checked im female and im a dog there fore im a bitch# she woofed at him.

"Giving me a smug comment aren't you" Inuyasha was dumping water on her then he walked over to the cabinet. "Ok. Hmmm, I guess will have to use my stuff cause no way in hell do I want you to smell like Shippo or Sesshomaru" he pick a bottle and squeezed out a white substance.

#Oh god no, I don't want to smell like you, Ahh no were to run# she tried to get out of the bath but couldn't he had her trapped he started to massage the substance into his fur and she tried to fight the purr as he rubbed her belly and got her tail. Then he got to her ears he started going down slowly not to get any inside her ears.

_#Must fight purr, Must not let it win, I will not submit to me purr, Grr….#._ She tried to fight the purr but he hit the bottom of her ears and she lost her battle the purr came out and he only smirked.

"For someone who melts when her ears get rubbed she tries to keep it from everyone, now why would that be" He finished with her ears and started to pour water and rinse her off he tilted her head up and poured water between her ears and washed the soap off.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and saw nothing but loneliness. "For a dog your eyes give off a lot of emotion, your eyes are always cold and when their not you hide them, but I don't know your story and you can't really tell me now can you" he signed he finished rinsing her off. She hopped out of the tub and did a stance and looked straight at Inuyasha.

"I swear if you do what I think your doing you'll lose your bacon" he pointed a finger right at her to get his point across.

#Couple things you used guy soap and you massaged my ears, You deserver to be drenched again!# she looked at him and shook off all the water that she could sending it flying in every direction. #There much better no im going to go hide under your bed, Open the door!# she barked at him.

Inuyasha grabbed a brush and grabbed her collar and started to brush her fur. "Once I get you brushed then you can go do whatever you want, but for now sit down and stop whining" Inuyasha smirked as she sat down and he continued to brush her fur, once again he got to her ears and brushed them softly and her purr or content growl came out.

Instinct took over her judgment and she rolled on to her back and watched as her started to brush her stomach and her left back leg started to twitch, she gave in and purr and let her leg go her tail wagging in sure bliss. "Well I guess ill have to give you another belly rub if I can ever get you to trust me and that you won't bite my hand off if I do" He watched as her eyes closed and her tongue lolled out and hovered barley above the floor.

Once he was done he opened the door and she trotted off and went under his bed, he walked in to see her tail sticking out and he walked up to it a lightly pulled it. _#What the, He didn't, He did?#. _Kagome turned around and came out to find he was gone she turned around to see him on the bed looking at her.

Inuyasha smirked he could tell by the look on her face she didn't like the tail pulling, he padded on his bed telling her to come up she hoped on the bed and went to the end a curled into a big black furry ball and went to sleep. Inuyasha watched this still trying to find out what breed she was he was taking her tomorrow to the breeder after he took her to the vet's. (O.o)

**The nexted morning**

Kagome woke up to find she had been moved and she had a muzzle on. _"Oh crap is he taking me back to the pound, I knew this was going to happen, and yet im sad about it I've never felt sad when I was kicked out or taken back most of the time it was me who left". _She looked out the window and saw they were on the high way. Out of no were she started to whimper, she didn't try to hide it she was scared.

Inuyasha heard her whimper and looked at her she was laying down and the back seat looking totally sad. "It's ok, we're going to the breeder to find out what breed you are and then the vet" Inuyasha look in the rear view mirror as Kagome's eyes filled with terror. The words echoed in her mind.

_The vet………_

_The vet………_

_The vet………_

They arrived at a house it was hue, Inuyasha walked up to the dog and knocked an old women opened the door and smiled at Inuyasha, "Hello Inuyasha, nice to see you again" smiled the old lady

"Nice to see ya to Kaede, You know hy im here so you think you can find out what breed she is for me?" asked Inuyasha as he pulled on the leash telling Kagome to come up the stairs. She came up the stairs and three walked into the house

"Well let's just take a look at her" The old women bent down an looked her over checking her ears the tail claws, paws and jaws. (im having a fucking sugar rush, 7 chocolate bars, needed energy for school)

"Hmm… never seen a breed like this, Inuyasha leave the room for a minute I need to check something" Inuyasha got up and left the room. "Well now that he's gone, How in hell did you get cursed hanyou" Kaede looked straight at her.

#How in hell, did you know what are you a demon too?# Kagome tipped her head to the left twitching her ear forward to get the old women's answer.

"I'm not a demon but I have the power to understand dogs and other creatures, now why are you a dog when I can tell you're a hanyou that's bine cursed"

Kagome told her the long story of how she became a dog and what she had done over the fifty years and how she meat Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha im done, She is a husky cross Germen shepherd" said Kaede as she handed him the leash.

"That's old lady, now I got to take her to the vet's to get her shot and get her checked up" He explained as he headed to the door pulling Kagome along who was trying to fight him the whole way.

#The vet is pure evil, Needles are pure evil, Your pure evil, No animal should ever have to go to them # she tried to get away but Inuyasha had a firm hold he walked up tp her and picked her up of the ground and walked to the car.

They arrived at the vet and got to the vet person quickly (I can't spell it so im saying person). "So how may I help you today Inuyasha" asked some chick.

"Just need my dog to get her shots" Her lifted Kagome on to the table and held her down while the vet person got the needles ready, She pulled out 8 needles and Kagome's eye went huge when she saw them. She started to growl and Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of her rubbed her ears.

Kagome fought the purr for a while but her tail told Inuyasha other wise she gave into the purr and went limp on the table the nurse put the first few shots in with easy Kagome was to involved in her ear rub to even care any more.

_#I should let him rub my ear more often, WAIT where in hell did that come from, Oh crap im becoming soft damn it damn it to the firing pits of hell, Hell will freeze over and heaven will burn before I give in, Damn you, I'll get you back, I wonder how he would look with yellow hair#_ (O.o)

"Ok we're all done her, She's in perfect health, She just has a bit of a temper" Said the nurse as she walked out of the room. Inuyasha picked her up off the table and put her on the ground and she fell over trying to walk. (She's been drugged she can't walked straight)

"I guess ill have to take you to the car since you can't walk" Inuyasha picked her up with no trouble she was a big dog but she was easy to lift.

#_And who's fault is it that I can't walk straight or more to the point that I can't walk at all_#. She glared at him. Inuyasha paid the bill and put her in the car and drove home once getting home he put her on his bed and turned him to face him.

"Your one weird dog, but what can I say im a half demon im one of the weirdest things in the world, If I ever meet another half demon it would be a fucking miracle and those never happen" Inuyasha rubbed her ears, This time she gave into the purr with out a fight.

#_I guess hell froze over and heaven is burning,I just became soft_#. Was all she thought as she fell into slumber with Inuyasha rubbing her ears

End Chapter 6!

Me: sorry I took so long but me and my teachers were having arguments, and Im doing something normal students do in two weeks in a day or two.

Kag: …..

Me: she's asleep and she's happy, any way..

I have Three new story idea's and I want you to vote, ill tell the winner at the end of chapter 10 of this story which is five chapters away. Ill start it once I finish Happy Sweet Sixteen Kagome Ok here they are with some description

Collage hanyous - (au)-Inu/Kag- Mir/San- The group is off to collage, Their all meeting for the first time, their all hanyous and they all think that their the only ones like them. They become friends over time and soon find love in each other but can they ever reveal their secrets to each other? And who's the person that after Kagome.

Reversed - The whole gang is switched around Kagome is the half demon, Inuyasha the dude from the future, Miroku the perverted slayer, Shippo the fox, Sango the curse holy chick, Kirara the fiery kitty. Others that are switched Sesshomaru - Souta, Hojo - Kikyo and the rest I think will stay the same.

Ear temptations - I think this one will be a one shot - Kagome is after Inuyasha's ear see her go through several attempts of rubbing them and getting Inuyasha to admit he thinks it.

Vote for Collage hanyous or reversed and say yes or no to ear temptations since it's going to be a one shot ill make it with one of the other stories, Sorry for the short delay in updating this story, ill have the nexted chapter up in 2 or 3 days and ill have 2 chapters up for HSSK cause of the week end coming up So PLEASE read and Review and Vote

I'm watching you, click the button

Don't make me pull out the eyes

(Big watery puppy eyes with large pouted lip shaking softly)


	7. We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer ya me!.**

"speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

#Animal speaking#

#_Kagome thinking_#

(one of my stupid or unneeded comments)

**Chapter 7: We meet again**

Kagome had become closer to Inuyasha, it had been a month now since she gave in to admitting she like him or in her worlds she had gone soft. She didn't care she had a home and a person who cared for her but the curse still loomed over her head and she hated it.

"_But a curse can be broke if you can find someone who will love you for who you are…." _The words kept replaying in her mind edging her on to find away to tell Inuyasha, Shippo was no help cause he used it to annoy her to no end, and Sesshomaru well it he was Sesshomaru he wasn't going to help after the pink hair thing.

**Flashback**

Sesshomaru was having a shower and had just put his shampoo in his hair and was washing it out once he got out of the shower he looked in the mirror and saw every inch of his hair was hot pink.

He walked out of his room fully dressed and found Kagome laying on the couch with Inuyasha who was petting her, "Hey fluff butt, why's your hair pink?" asked Inuyasha as he busted out laughing.

"Your evil bitch did it, She some how put pink hair die in my shampoo or conditioner and when I got out I had pink hair" he glared at the dog in question who just glared back.

"And how in hell does a dog do that, One she couldn't open the shampoo bottle, two where in hell did she get the hair dye, three why are you blaming a dog in the first place?" Inuyasha asked watching his half brother get angry.

#Ya fluff butt how did I do it I don't have opposable thumbs, and how did I get the hair mister fluff butt pink haired goofy pants?# She woofed at him.

**End Flashback**

#It's so boring where in gods name is everyone stupid people always leaving, stupid school, Stupid every thing# Kagome rolled off the bed and trotted to go look for some thing to do she new the full moon was coming up soon and she was going to find Inuyasha and talk to him and hope he would believe her and the whole curse thing.

She trotted around the house looking for some thing to do chefs nope they make good bacon can't bug them, butlers to easy the stand their and star at ya, maids scream to load that it hurt your ears, The house was so boring, She was happy though Inuyasha had told her that there was only a week of school left.

#Ok he should be home any minute# she sat her butt in front of the door waiting, nothing else she could do. The door opened and Inuyasha walked in with Sango and Miroku right behind him.

"Only a week left of school, Then Sessy goes away for the summer off to go do some things some where else what he does I have no clue and then Shippo goes off to summer camp, Which means I get the house to myself well besides Kago" Inuyasha was over joyed.

"Ya Ya rub it in dog boy, unlike you we have parents who watch us" Whined Miroku

"You guys could always stay here for the summer not like we're going to get into any trouble" replied Inuyasha as he watched his friends faces fill up with shear joy.

Well since today's Friday I say we stay here for the night and watch a movie, cause there's no good movies in theaters right now" Replied Sango

"Sure, Why not" Inuyasha took off his shoes threw his back on the floor and walked over to Kagome and rubbed her ears she purred in no time at all, He was the only one allowed near her ears, People could pat her head she was fine with that but the second they went near her ears she'd growl.

"It seems Kago finally got use to you Inuyasha" Said Sango as she took off her shoes and dropped her back pack as well as Miroku.

"Ya, The day I took her to the vet she just acted different, She let me pet her ears more and I can give her a tummy rub once in a while, but if anyone else tries to she growls or snarls at them" Inuyasha got up and walked down the hall into a entertainment room.

The other's follow suit and they picked a movie to watch and sat down when the movie ended Kagome left running out of the room and every thought it was weird she never left Inuyasha's side when other people were there Inuyasha followed her to see if she was ok.

Kagome was trying to run and hide from Inuyasha hoping he wouldn't find her she could feel her body changing she had to hide. She went into the basement.

Inuyasha followed her scent and followed her into the basement, He found her hiding in a corner and then she started to glow he watched as his dog turned into a girl. He stared blankly at the girl, "Who are you and what have you done with me dog?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Some times you an be a real dumb ass Inuyasha" Kagome snapped back "I am your dog ok?" She tried to cover herself as she looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha who look dumbstruck.

"You can't be my dog, You're a human!" He was now pissed off this naked girl claimed to be his dog, Then it hit him naked girl standing in his basement, he true around a grabbed a blanket from a bow and put it on her shoulder.

"Ok, We going upstairs going to get you into some cloths and your going to explain this whole thing to me" He got up and helped her up she nodded and followed behind him using the blanket to cover herself, They walked upstairs and right into Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha, Who's this girl that's behind you in a blanket and why is she naked" As Sango as she looked over the girl.

"You'll find out but can I get some clothes first, Miroku is looking me over and I don't like it" Said Kagome as she sent a death glare at him and he back away from her.

"Ok how do you know his name?" Ask Sango.

"Again once I get into some clothes ill tell you" They went into Inuyasha's room and he gave her some clothes. Once she changed they went into the living room.

"Ok it all started about 50 years ago, a guy cursed me for something I didn't do, he said I killed his son, but in truth it was a chick name kikyo who did it she made herself look like me to do it and the guy looked for me and found me and cursed me, He said You act like a dog, barking and growling then you shall be a dog"

She took in a breath, "Every full moon I change into my human self, After I changed I looked for kikyo and found out she killed herself, every since I've bine traveling Japan and watching it change" She watched as the faces of the group changed several times.

"So your saying you a human who's cursed to be a dog until you break this curse, How in hell do you break the curse" Asked Sango.

"I have to find someone who loves me for who I am and im not human" She retorted

"Ok if you not human then what are you?" asked a puzzled Miroku.

"Im hanyou, im a dog hanyou my real name is Kagome Higurashi, im 17 years old or 67 years if you add the curse" Everyone stared at her which made her a little annoyed. "Stop staring at me before I hurt you" She growled or as best a human could growl.

"Sorry it' just amazing, I thought I was the only hanyou and here in front of me is a girl who's hanyou but cursed, One thing why do you hate your ears rubbed" He looked her right in the eyes waiting for her answer.

"Geez put me on the spot, I don't like it cause people usually pulled or scratched them but you do I just right, Any other questions" Kagome knew she was going to be here for a while.

"Didn't you parents go looking for you when you went missing?" Kagome look at Miroku.

"I never knew my parents my mom died after I was born and my father up and a banded me" Kagome eyes soften from the thought of being forgotten by the world so easily.

"Well then will have to break the curse and you can live here with me if you want, but for now lets get some food you must be hungry" Inuyasha got up and help Kagome up and walked off to the kitchen.

They walked in an sat at the table Inuyasha made some ramen and Kagome slurped it down with out a second thought an everyone looked at her with wide eye. "What I haven't had ramen in 50 years and its one of my favorite things, just like bacon but you guys knew that" She slurped down another cup.

"I never knew there was someone who could eat ramen as fast as Inuyasha" both Sango and Inuyasha nodded their head's in a agreement.

"We'll have to go see Keade again, She'll be able to help us get ride of that curse" Inuyasha watched as Kagome started to relax and watched her eyes start to close. "But first lets get you into a nice bed for the night" Inuyasha walked over the her picked her up bridal style and walked off.

"Who cursed you?" He looked down at her as she tried to stay awake.

"The guy who cursed me was Naraku he said I killed his son Onigumo but it was kikyo, Inuyasha Thank you for every thing you've done" She looked up at him.

"Why are you thanking me I haven't done any thing" He was looking at the girl in his arms he reached a room and laid her on the bed and kneeled down beside it.

"You've done a lot, you didn't kick me out cause of my pranks or how I acted, you saved me from the pound, and you gave me a home and care for me and didn't give me a stupid fucked up name" Kagome smiled at the last comment.

"That's true but what could be a bad name for you" He started to get up and walk away and stopped at the door.

"A girl name me fluffiest and some other guy name me evil demon dog" She closed her eyes and fell into sleep.

"Well, you get some sleep we'll deal with this in the morning" He walked over made sure she was tucked in and left the room. He went into his own thoughts for the rest of the night talking with Sango and Miroku planning on helping her get her life back, if they could….

End Chapter 7!

Me: Ok when I get to chapter 10 of this story im going to start collage hanyou's

Kag: what happened to reversed?

Me: It died a ugly death, I got to the fourth chapter and I couldn't think of anything so I gave up on it. So im going with collage hanyou's or maybe high school hanyou's not sure yet she which one gives me more ideas.

Ok questions…

Naraku is going to be evil in this story and yes kikyo is going to come back to life and no she's not going to try and get Inuyasha to love her. Kagome has a power that hidden deep inside her and Naraku wants it.

Inu: well duh. He wants every thing he can't have.

Me: Any way they not going to break the curse soon but their going to get a spell that will change Kagome back and forth so Please Read and Review!


	8. Keade Knows all! lucky bitch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer ya me!.**

"speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

#Animal speaking#

#_Kagome thinking_#

(one of my stupid or unneeded comments)

**Chapter 8: Keade She knows All! (lucky bitch)**

**Kagome woke up to find herself in a bed trapped in clothing #Damn clothing get off, Let me go!# She tossed an turned and fell off the bed with a loud thud.**

Sango woke up to a thud she got up to go investigate and when she found it she found Kagome fighting with clothing on the floor, She trapped her self in the shirt with the pants over lapping her. "Well I guess you weren't lieing about the curse, Here hold still and I'll help".

Sango bent down and held Kagome and untied the pants and pulled the shirt off Kagome relaxed after getting out of the clothing. "There now lets go wake up the guys".

#She's taking the whole cursed thing well, Freaky people not even stunned that im a hanyou turned dog who can turn human, man my life is fucking screwy, at least their not peter pan freaks"

**Flashback - Kagome's Third adopted family**

"Mommy mommy, I think the dog is broken she doesn't do anything she sits their giving me dirty looks" Said a boy who look about five years old.

"Honey dogs don't give dirty look and the dog can't be broken either, Maybe she's just tired" The women walked up to the dog and look at her. The boy came running around the corner in full green out fit.

#AHH! It's fucking peter pan, Ditch!# After that Kagome took off running for some odd reason peter pan creped her out to no end. She ran almost tripping a fifteen year old girl.

"Ok we need to get a new dog that one, She's got some thing screwy in her brain" The girl look at the dog who was tackling the front door.

**End Flashback**

Inuyasha woke up to see Kagome walking along with Sango down stairs going to get some thing to eat, He heard a some one yell pervert and a very pissed sounding barks coming from Miroku's room. "What a dumb ass touching Sango again when she was just trying to wake him"

After That everyone went into the kitchen Shippo watched as Kagome got into a chair an stared at him giving him an evil glare. "Inuyasha tell Kago to get down dogs aren't suppose to sit at the table" Shippo knew how to annoy her and loved doing it.

#Hey, Fluff for brains he knows im not a dog so shut your trap and cram a cookie in it, Or you'll find your self in a hole" Kagome glared at him and he thought she was lieing.

"Ya like I believe you lieing dog, Now get off the table" Shippo stuck out his tongue and Kagome started to growl Inuyasha noticed Shippo was answering Kagome in normal tongue.

"Shippo you understand Kagome?" Inuyasha was now trying to get the fox to admit he could speak to the dog or fox in his case.

"Yes I can, and I use it to annoy her to no end" Shippo froze he realized he just said what Kagome wanted him to say.

#Victory is mine!# with that Kagome jump on to the table and charged straight at Shippo who ducked under the table and ran with Kagome right after him. Knocking everyone on their butts and all the food that was on the table on the floor.

"Someone help she's trying to eat me, I didn't do anything wrong" He was going left right up down and under over which ever way got him away from Kagome, He soon found him self In a corner staring at the giant dog.

Shippo froze waiting for Kagome to pounce him and devour him whole when he heard laughing. #You should see the look on your face# Kagome fell over a rolled over on to her back with her legs air running. (air running is when your legs are kicking in the air).

"Your not going to eat me?" Shippo was in a dead state of shock.

#No im not going to eat you or hurt you, Your to small and I could never bring myself to hurt a child, Your more of a pup to me and my instincts tell me to fool around with you and protect you# Kagome walked to him grab the scruff of his shirt and dropped him on her back an walked off.

He knew she would protect him, his real parents are dead and Inuyasha saved him, and she treats him like she would a pup but would never hurt him, She care for him and that's all that mattered. Shippo snuggled into her furry and fell sleep.

Kagome walked down the stairs and back into the kitchen, Everyone was cleaning up the mess that they had caused everyone was surprised to see Shippo snuggled into her fur and sleeping. Miroku went to pick up the boy when she growled.

"I wouldn't do that Miroku, it seems she's gotten attracted to Shippo and going near him while he's sleeping is like threatening him with some thing" Explained Inuyasha as he picked up some dishes of the floor.

"And why is that" Miroku looked over to Kagome as she went into the living room and put Shippo on the couch and got up and snuggle with him and he snuggle back all you could see was a giant black fluffy ball with and orange puff of fur sticking out near her stomach.

"Her instincts have made her treat him like a pup and he'll treat her like a mother and she'll protect him, So going near him while he's sleeping and when she's right beside him or in this case on her back her instincts will over drive her brain and make her protect the pup" Inuyasha explained in the matter-of-fact tone.

"I've heard about that in dog youkai it's the strongestinstinct and one of the most deadly,A mother will kill her self just to protect a pup" Added Sango.

"Ya and that's what's going on Shippo's Kagomes pup now and if you go near him in a threatening way she'll go after you" Inuyasha walked over the couch and put his hand near her mouth. "See she not doing any thing now but watch".

He moved his hand over to Shippo and with in seconds heard a very deep growl coming from Kagome and when that happened Shippo instinctively snuggled in closer hoping to calm her down.

"See even though she's sleeping her body is in fully aware of what's going on around her and the pup" Inuyasha moved away and she stop growling.

"So she does have a soft side, She seemed to show nothing but a cold heart, But I don't blame her cursed and no family that would suck like royally!" claimed Sango.

"Ya but she's opening up, now we need to wake her up so I can take her to Keade's , Wake up Kagome come on" he was face to face with her, Kagome opened her eyes slowly and jumped up seeing Inuyasha so close knocking Shippo on the floor making him yelp in surprise which made Kagome growl at Inuyasha cause he started her making her knock over Shippo.

_#Why am I growling at him he didn't touch my ears or anything#_

_#He hurt the pup, and your protecting him#._ Said a voice in the back of her head

"Calm down Kagome he's ok" Inuyasha put his hands up in a none threatening way trying to snap her out her motherly instincts or rage.

#_He hurt the pup, hurt him for doing so_#. said the voice in the back of her head.

Shippo got up and snuggled into her fur trying to calm her down, He felt her calm down and she laid back down and wrapped her tail around Shippo. "Now that was just plain scary" Remarked Miroku

"Ya I thought she was going to jump and Inuyasha rip out her throat" Sango got up and walked through the living room and to the front door.

"Well she's ok now, Come on Kagome we have to go see Keade" Inuyasha got off the ground and dusted him self off and walk to the door with Kagome following behind. They all got into the car a drove off to Keade's. (The car is a black hummer)

They arrived at the house and saw the old lady out side watering her flowers, (old people and their gardens)

"Hello Inuyasha what brings you here this fine afternoon" Asked Keade as she stood up an walked towards the group.

"We need your help, We found out that Kagome is curse and we were wondering if you knew how to break it" Inuyasha look down at Kagome as she scratched her ear with her back foot.

"I may be able to help you but I can't remove the curse, Come inside with me" Everyone followed the old lady into her house and all sat around the table I the living room. "Now I have necklace that will turn her into her hanyou form for 5 hours after that she'll turned back into her dog for and has to stay like that for 24 hours so the necklace can recharge"

She walked over to a cabinet and searched through it, She pulled out a thing of beads that had purple fangs and white circle beads. Chanting some words the necklace appeared around her neck. "Now Inuyasha pick a word to make it active, And don't worry when she changes she'll be fully clothed" (if you thought I was going to let her be naked your sadly mistaken)

"umm… Kagome Roll over" With that a blinding white light filled the room and everyone covered their eyes. Kagome could feel her body changing she backed into a dark corner and felt her bones change and move around.

The little disappeared and everyone looked around the room looking for Kagome, Their eyes landed on girl standing in a corner.

Kagome looked at her hands they were called and she moved her hands on her head and felt her ears she look to see her tail wagging lightly she was fully dressed in black baggy jeans and in a red t-shirt.

"_She looked hot in her human form now she's a godess_". Inuyasha thought to himself as he got up and walked over to the girl. "You ok Kagome" She turned around and looked at Inuyasha and hugged him.

"It's the first time I've been in my hanyou form in fifty years, I missed it so much" She put her head in his chest and started to cry. He started to stroke her hair hoping to calm her down.

"Thanks Kaede, Come on Kagome we're taking you out on the town for five hours cause you haven't got to have a good time in so long" Everyone smiled it was the first time then seen Inuyasha care so deeply for someone.

They all said good by to the old women and walked to the car Kagome was jumping and pulling back flips having fun being in her hanyou form enjoying her freedom from paws and fur for the time being. Every one just laughed at her antics.

Her eyes we're filled with pure happiness, No hate, No loneliness, Nothing but pure joy. The group called her over and she got into the car and stared out the window, She was free for the time being and she wasn't going to let any thing wreck it.

"Come on we're going to get you some other cloths for when you turn into your hanyou form and human form that way you don't have to ware the same stuff all the time" Inuyasha grabbed her hand a pulled her into the mall.

After three hours of shopping the group decide to head back to Inuyasha's place. Kagome was still smiling and no one could believe it the dog turned girl who always had hate or loneliness behind her eyes had nothing but joy.

"So what do you guys want to do when we get back home?" Kagome started to play with her tail.

"I say we play Truth or dare so we can learn more about each other, Well more about Kagome and so she can learn more about us" Claimed Sango

"Sounds fun" Inuyasha pulled into the drive way and the walked in and went to the living room Inuyasha got the chefs to make ramen and anything else the others wanted.

"Ok who's starts first" Asked Kagome as she slurped down a cup of ramen. She looked at everyone and the all had a hint of evil behind their eyes. "Oh, Damn what did I just get my self into"

"I'll start and then will go from there, So Kagome Truth or dare" asked Sango

"Umm lets go with truth" Kagome scratched behind her ear with her hand.

"What are your favorite foods" Asked the other girl

"Umm.. I like Bacon, ramen and vanilla ice cream" answered Kagome "Ok Inuyasha truth or dare" She looked over to the other hanyou.

"I'll go dare" he replied "Ok I dare you to kiss Miroku on the check" Inuyasha went into a blank stare and glared at the girl after flipped around and kissed Miroku on the check and flipped around a glared at her again. " Truth or dare" He glared right at her.

"Uhh.. Truth" she sighed she wasn't going near dare any time soon.

"Do you like your belly rubbed when you're a dog" He smiled when she went into a state of shock.

"Well… uh. Some times I do but not much" She looked over to Miroku "Truth or dare oh perverted one" Everyone but Miroku laughed at her comment.

"I'll go with dare" Kagome smiled she hoped he say that.

"I dare you to grope Inuyasha" blank stares passed Inuyasha and Miroku's faces as Sango fell on her back laughing Shippo had left at this time cause he thought this teens were insane. Miroku reached over groped Inuyasha and got punched right in the face.

"Ok Sango truth or dare?" Miroku looked over at her and she answered truth while giggling "Ok who in this room do you love" she mumble under her breath and said Miroku and he smiled and Inuyasha laughed and Kagome just sat their.

"Ok Kagome truth or dare" asked Sango (Man im picking on her a lot aren't I)

"I'll go with dare" Sango smiled and Kagome just realized what she did.

"I dare you to sit in Inuyasha lap for the rest of the game" Kagome sighed got up and sat Inuyasha's lap.

"Ok Inuyasha truth or dare" Kagome got comfy in his lap.

"Truth" he was trying to fight the urge to rub her ears or put his arms around her.

"Why do you hate you brother?" she leaned back putting her back against his chest.

"Cause I don't like him, Ok Miroku truth or dare?".

After a while going back and forth with truth's and dare's Kagome felt her change and she got out of Inuyasha's lap and the blinding light hit and she was in her dog form again. After while everyone went to sleep Kagome curled into a ball on Inuyasha's bed and fell asleep. Inuyasha smiled is was cute how she was just so relaxed now.

End Chapter 8!

Me: Well there ya go Chapter 8

Inu: and it only took ya 2 days to write it.

Me: It took me four hours, My computer kept eating it

Kag: Sure it did.

Me: Stop ganging up on me, Anyway I'm still looking for a beat reader and my stories won't be updated till the 20th for a unseen problem, Yes sweet sixteen was deleted but its under heavy fixing and ill have it up again soon. So thank you all!


	9. I'll teach you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer ya me!.**

"speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

#Animal speaking#

#_Kagome thinking_#

(one of my stupid or unneeded comments)

**Chapter 9: I'll Teach you**

It had been a week since kagome told Inuyasha about the curse, She had gotten us to only being in her hanyou form for five hours and she enjoyed it, School had finished and Sesshomaru had left to go do some unknown thin , Shippo had left to go to summer camp. Sango and Miroku were at home packing their stuff getting ready to stay with Inuyasha for the summer.

Kagome was walking around the house looking for Inuyasha #Grr.. Were is that dog boy# She growled. She was annoyed to high heaven she had been looking for him for four hours. (By then I would have given up)

Using her nose sniffing around was hard cause of the maids doing laundry so his scent was every where cause of cloths.

She finally found him in the kitchen eating he was washing something in the sink while his ramen was cooling off, Kagome to be one to let ramen cool off jumped on her back legs and gulped down the ramen and got back down before Inuyasha saw.

Inuyasha flipped around and went to sit at the table he sat down reached over to his ramen "You ate me ramen you evil chick" He Didn't call her dog anymore cause he didn't think it true, She is a girl who is a dog and calling her a bitch would get you kill.

"Kagome roll over" With that the blinding light came and Kagome was standing in her hanyou form fully clothed.

"Not my fault that you left it on the table begging to be devoured" answered Kagome as she went into cabinet to get more ramen. "plus its not like you can't make more you have tons" she pulled out six cups and started to boil water.

"True but one day I would like to understand what your saying when you a dog that way you can just ask instead of stealing it from me" He sat at the table and relaxed into his chair.

"I could tech you over the summer not like we have much else we can do right" She asked as she poured the boiling water into the cups and then placed them on the table. "I shouldn't be hard to teach you" She started her first cup and quickly ate it.

"Ok will alternate days you teach me, One day will have fun and then the other will learn dog" (why does that sound oh so very wrong?) Explained Inuyasha as he consumed his cup.

"Ok that would work but for today lets just have fun getting set up for the summer" They finished eating and Miroku and Sango knocked on the door Miroku with a big red hand print on his face and a dirty smile on. Sango flushed face and glaring eyes ready to kill.

"Hey guys" smiled Sango she walked into the house and dropped her bag on the ground as did Miroku.

"Hey Kagome how are you this fine day?" asked Miroku as he walked toward her while smiling. "It's fine and you freaking stay away from me or ill rip your hands off" Kagome flexed her claws to get the point across and every one just laughed and Miroku hid behind Sango.

They each picked a room and got set up, They planned to go out Kagome had three hours before she changed back so they planned to go to the movies.

They got in to the car and drove to the mall, The planned to watch the movie The Brother's Grime. "I hear the movie is good got some freaky stuff in it" Claimed Miroku.

"This from the guy whose scared of granny under wear. But then again who isn't scared of granny underwear" said in Inuyasha as Sango shivered as he said it but Kagome just looked around. "You aren't scared of granny underwear? Kagome" Asked Inuyasha.

"Once you have nasty granny underwear on your head you don't get scared that easy by it anymore" Claimed Kagome.

**Flashback - Kagome's ninth home **

Kagome was now living with an old women who had her grand kids over everyday the children were the ages of ten and seventeen their were five of them and they annoyed Kagome to high heaven The devil twins as she called the youngest two always found a new way to piss her off.

The kids were running around the house and Kagome was lieing on the bed when she felt some place over her face, She opened her eyes and found she could on see white then she thought for a second. She's in a old women's room and their the devil twins and something is on your head. She flipped a tore it off her head and looked at it. It was none other then the old lady's under pants and they had just been place on her head.

#I'm going fucking kill those little bastards and rip them in half!# She ran out of the room an saw the kids they saw how pissed she was a ran for dear life. In the end Kagome was kicked out and every thing that got in the way was destroyed.

**End flashback.**

Once Kagome was done telling them her memory they all looked at her and started giggle then started laughing then they were on the ground laughing in a full out burst everyone who walked by them looked at them and just stare and walked a little faster hoping that what ever wrong with them was just their problem.

"Would you three get up and stop being so freaking weird" Explain Kagome as she folded her arms over her chest looking over the three on the ground you tried to stop laugh.

The group went to the movie and relaxed and enjoyed. They were waiting for the cars to stop but Inuyasha being himself walked right into the middle of traffic and didn't look either way when a black car came ripping around the corner at top speed.

"Inuyasha LOOK OUT!" Kagome shouted this as she jumped out tackling him out of the cars way but at the same time turning back into her dog self, She was hit full force by the car and was sent flying she landed some were whimpering and whining in shear pain.

Inuyasha found her on the ground with a gash in her stomach as he went down he saw her eyes roll into the back of her head and she fell unconscious, "Hurry get the car we have to take her to the vet and get her some help" Inuyasha picked her up as Sango dashed to his car and opened the door.

"_Please Kagome don't die on me now, Not when I care about you so much, please… please…. don't die on me…" Inuyasha fought back the tears in his eyes knowing that he had to make sure no one would see them. _

They got into the car and Miroku was driving as Sango and Inuyasha sat in the back trying to stop Kagome's wound from bleeding.

End chapter 9

Me: Man schools a drag its interfering with my life way to much.

Inu: Yea, still doesn't explain why you took so long to write this chapter

Me:……….. Writers block…….

Kag & Inu: Bull shit

Me:…. Uhhhh (ditches)

Inu: please read and review and read and review Happy Sweet Sixteen Kagome revamped and also if you would please read B.D Gerreston's stories to for she has helped Amanda fix it cause it was deleted for bad grammar.

Me: Its higure to you dog boy.

Inu: Shut up puppy

Me: … Thank you all and good night!


	10. I've Been Hit! JOY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer ya me!.**

"speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

#Animal speaking#

#_Kagome thinking_#

(one of my stupid or unneeded comments)

**Chapter 10: I've been hit joy!**

The group raced to the vet cause Kagome had changed back into her dog form and the normal hospital wouldn't help her so the best they could do was take her to the vet. Miroku was driving as Sango an Inuyasha tried as hard as they could to get the wound to stop bleeding.

Inuyasha looked over her body to find out that she looked to have a broken leg plus the gash on her gut, she had a few other cuts a scraps on but nothing else, Kagome was still knocked out her breathing was shallow and weak.

Miroku was driving as if god and the devil were striking vengeance on him, "Miroku I don't care how many red lights you go through or how fast you go just drive ill pay the damn tickets and everything else just drive!" Inuyasha was damned with pure madness in his eyes.

Inuyasha and Sango kept working on keep the wound from bleeding, Sango was scared Kagome might have opened one of her organs from be hit which mad her worry even more. _"Kagome you've had your life rip from you once and just as soon as your getting it back you have it ripped from you again and both times it wasn't your fault"._

Sango had cleaned all her cuts a scraps Inuyasha had fix her leg into its normal position and now they were both working on her stomach. They arrived at the vets office and raced in Inuyasha carrying Kagome.

When they came in the door vet's and helpers looked at them, "We need some help my dog got hit by a car pushing me out of the way and she's hurt" As Inuyasha explained what happened people jump and pulled him to the room so they could fix Kagome.

They removed him from the room with much difficulty Inuyasha was overly pissed that he couldn't see Kagome and know she was ok and that they were treating her right.

Three hours had passed and no one had come out to tell them what was going on, Miroku and Sango were worried and Inuyasha was beyond worried every minute felt like ten and every ten minutes felt like an hour.

One of the vet's came out and Inuyasha shot up as did Miroku an Sango. They all looked at the vet and Inuyasha was getting annoyed, "well… is she ok?" Inuyasha Looked and saw the sad expression on his face. "She's ok but we don't know if she'll wake up, She woke up for a bit in the middle of getting stitches she looked around whimpered then passed out, all you can do is make sure she gets some sleep and doesn't over do it for then nexted month"

All the group could do was look and nod their heads, Inuyasha was the first one in the room the saw Kagome laying there with a satellite dish on her head. "Take that piece of junk off her head now" demanded Inuyasha.

"It has to be on so she does chew her stitches open and cause herself more pain" the veterinarian gave Inuyasha a stern look.

"I don't care take it off I know she won't open her stitches cause she does every thing I say when I say it cause she knows that what I say is for a good reason, now take the damn dish of before I take your head off" Inuyasha growled at the man who nodded his head and took the dish off.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome an walked out the door and into the hummer he was going to have to replace the back seat or get it cleaned he didn't care he knew Kagome was better and hoping she would wake up soon to show him that she was ok and getting better.

They reached the house and Inuyasha picked Kagome out of the car an sent a bunch of cleaners to clean the back seat of his car. He set Kagome in the room that he had given her he laid her on the bed an petted her head hoping she would wake up.

Sango and Miroku were in the kitchen making dinner but they decided to order out it was eleven at night an neither of them want to cook so they order pizza. Inuyasha came down the stairs and Sango and Miroku looked at him to see if she had woken up but he said nothing and sat down in front of the TV and watched what ever was on.

Kagome woke up in a room, her vision was a little blurry but she got the idea she was at home and she was safe she looked at her side to see the stitches, #Great that's all I need# Kagome hoped of the bed and look around the room having so difficulty in moving with the stitches in her side.

#Ok were is Inuyasha# she walked down the stairs having super difficulty with her broken leg, looking in the rooms for Inuyasha or Sango even Miroku. She walked down the stairs grunting and growling the whole way. She walked around and heard the door bell ring she walk out of the hall to see Inuyasha paying for Chinese food.

Inuyasha paid for the food and her clicking sounds he looked over his shoulder to see Kagome looking straight at him he put the food on the table and went over to Kagome and bent down and petted her head. "Well it looks like you fell better, Come on lets get you some food"

When Inuyasha walked into the kitchen with Kagome by his side Sango and Miroku smiled. Kagome walk in an laid down by Inuyasha she was tired but she wanted to be near Inuyasha.

It had been a week since Kagome had been hit in by the car she hated every minute of it she had to take nasty medication and Inuyasha wouldn't turn her into her hanyou form just so her stitches wouldn't open up.her stomach was healed but her leg was still in some pain. Kagome hoped she would get the cast off in another week and be able to enjoy the freedom.

#I want this blasted cast off, It itches its annoying and I can't fucking walk!# Kagome was laying on the couch in a an annoyed fury.

Sango came and saw Kagome laying on the couch all pissed off. "You seem annoyed there" She glared at the girl who thought it was funny. Kagome just growled but Sango just smile. "Don't be mad I'm not trying to make fun of you, I just came here to tell you dinner was ready and wanted to know if you wanted some?" Kagome nodded her head and followed the girl into the kitchen.

Inuyasha saw Kagome walk into the kitchen with Sango he placed a bowl of stew for Kagome to reach. They had gotten into a system were they gave her human food as a dog she was human just locked in a curse and who in gods name would want to eat dog food.

Well.. Besides babies, freaks, loser and just crazy people. But anyway she wasn't one of them and she should get normal food like every one else.

Once the group had eaten Kagome walked off to her room to go to sleep and relax her body. Inuyasha came up behind her a picked her up and took her to her room. Kagome growled cause he was helping her she didn't want help didn't need help or that's what she thought.

Inuyasha placed her on the bed and looked in her eyes. "Just a week or so and you can be in your hanyou form again just wait and let your legs heal I know you hate it but there is nothing we can do to make it go faster" Inuyasha rubbed her ears but she just glared at him.

He got up and went to the door "And thank you Kagome for saving me from getting hit by the car, but I wish that I was the one who was hit that way you wouldn't have to deal with the pain" Inuyasha turned the light off and walk out the door and down the stairs and back into the kitchen.

Kagome laid on the bed thinking about what he said and how she felt as if he was telling her the truth. She trusted him with all her heart and wasn't going to lose her friend or friends to some ass in a car she would make sure of it.

End chapter 10

Me: Muhahaha!

Kag: you freak

Me: anyway please read and review and read B.D Gerretson's stories cause well she's nice helpful and I told you to and if you want another chapter you will do so. so please do so. Im working on chapter 1 of collage hanyous so look out for it I hope to have it up soon. You can also add me to your yahoo or messenger to talk to me i like to talk to people gives me something to do while i type so yea..

Bye!


	11. Getting better, and a message

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer ya me!.**

"speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

#Animal speaking#

#_Kagome thinking_#

(one of my stupid or unneeded comments)

**Chapter 11: Getting better. **

It had been a week since Kagome had gotten hit and she w as feeling great, Inuyasha was getting ready to take her to the vet and get the cast off. Kagome was over joyed, She'd finally be able to walk and be in her hanyou form. Inuyasha opened the car door and picked her up and placed her in the front seat.

Miroku and Sango were sitting in the back, They had moved into Inuyashas house for the summer. As the drove along Kagome Watched as each car drove along side and looked in the into the window naming people off.

_#Mother…Teenager…Old man….. Naraku!# _Kagome started to growl and bark loudly Sango and Miroku tried to calm her down but she was going mad trying to claw her way threw the door. _#That's the bastard who cursed me!# _Kagome kept barking till Inuyasha reached over a grabbed one of her ears and stroked it.

"Kagome calm down geez, you act like you saw something" Inuyasha got her to calm down and arrived at the vet, opening the door and picking up Kagome they moved towards the vet. Kagome growled as they go closer.

**Across Town.**

Naraku got out of his car with a pissed off look on his face. He walked into an office build and went to floor 21 and to his office. He ran a giant company that dealt with many things. He looked out the window with a displeased look.

"For 50 years I've been looking for that dog, my father if I should call him that thought someone killed me, Ha, moronic bastard if he could see it was a trap to get him kill and out of my hair so I could take over. I wanted him to get rid of Kikyo, then I could have taken that hanyou girl and stolen her power"

A knock came from the door as a person walked in "Now Naraku I know you still love me, you always have and always will, so what if your father fucked up, He's still dead" The women walked over to him and sat in his lap. "So he's dead and she's a dog will find her steal her power and kill her" Kikyo twirled her finger in the air with a smirk on her face.

(really who the hell did you think it would be?)

"The old man didn't have any idea what I had planned till it was to late"

**Flashback 50 years ago**

The sky is dark with storm clouds, A man runs down the street after a girl. "Come Back here you monster, you will pay for killing my son!" Guns shots could be heard threw the street.

"I didn't do it I don't even know who you are and I didn't know your son either" Yelled the girl as she tried to not get hit, A man watched from up and a roof top smirking to himself.

"Now Kikyo you'll pay" Naraku watched as the girl who was claimed to be Kikyo. "No one cheats on Naraku and lives" He watched the girl as she hid in an ally way.

The girl stumped to the ground growling in pain from her gun shots wound.

"I finally found you Kikyo, you will pay for killing my son" he looked down at the girl with a smirk

"I'm not this Kikyo person, my names Kagome!" she yelled at him glaring at him with pure hate in her eyes.

"Nice try but I can see through your lies Kikyo, I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to curse you cause death is to go of a thing to waste on you" with that he started chanting a spell

"you act like a dog barking and growling then you shall be a dog!" as he said those words Kagome could feel her body changing, she floated up into the air and soon she hit the ground breathing heavily.

"But a curse can be broke if you can find someone who will love you for who you are…." was all she heard till she blacked out and woke up to find she had become a dog and nothing more.

Naraku watched as his father left and laughed at "Kikyo" And walked off into the night

**End flash back**

"My father was a fool and it got him killed" Naraku laughed. "The day I killed him he was shocked, Wondering why"

Naraku smirked.

"Yes you killed him and took over his company and got back with me, you know I never cheated on you, they said that to get you mad" Kikyo dragged her finger along his chest.

"Doesn't matter now all I need is to find that Kagome girl or dog as she is" Naraku looked in Kikyos face and grinned.

(How could I write that nasty!)

**Back with the gang**

Sango opened the door as Inuyasha came in with Kagome in his arms she looked around, She still hated the vet but she wanted the cast off.

They nurse took them in to a room and started to check of Kagome body making sure everything was find, she did several scans and smiled. "Well it she's back to normal, now lets get that cast off" The nurse grab and knife and started cutting open the cast

Kagome eyed her carefully as she cracked the cast open and move her leg out and took the cast and threw it in the trash. "There yea go nice and fix" she went to scratch Kagomes ears but heard a growl and retreated her hand. Inuyasha smirked.

With that he placed her on the ground clipped the leash to her collar and they walked out. Once in the car Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Hey Kagome" she looked at him wondering what he wanted "Roll over" with that Kagome started changing.

She opened her eyes to see she was fully dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans. "Thank you Inuyasha" she whispered and looked out the window.

"Kagome early when you flipped out why were you barking so much?" asked Sango. Inuyasha and Miroku both wanted to know as well.

"I saw A guy named Naraku, his fathers the one who cursed me, His father thought I had killed him, but he's alive he wanted to get rid of a few people and take over his fathers company" Kagome sighed at looked out the window.

Inuyasha looked a her and saw how much she hated Naraku in her eyes. He looked at the road and the headed home waiting for another day.

**The two days later**

Inuyasha was leaning against the door waiting for Kagome to wake up, when he started to see he rise he whisper roll over so she would be in human form.

Kagome woke up to having the sun in her eyes as she looked at the calendar she saw it was July 15th. #its my birthday….. So what em I 18 or 68.……# she groaned and got up Inuyasha knew a little bit of dog but not enough to have a full conversation.

"so Kagome when were you gonna tell me?" Inuyasha leaned against her door way and she looked at him, she just realized she was in hanyou form and had said it was her birth day.

"I saw no reason to, I haven't had a birthday in 50 years why should this one be any different?" Kagome looked at him, Inuyasha smiled and walked over to her bed. "Kagome you are worth something, and I will get this cursed broken don't worry" Inuyasha got up and walked out of the room.

"_Does Inuyasha love me?" _

**End chapter 11**

Me: I had serious writers block on this and I had no idea what I was gonna do so im very sorry for the long time between updating. Any ways I changed my email for hotmail. So when you add me make sure you have my new one and not my old one.

Ill try and update this story soon thank you all hope waited for it to come, and thank you all for reviewing my goal is 150 reviews, so that's nine more and then ill get to work on the next chapter, don't forget read the two joint stories im in.

Summoned together by the force of destiny: its in Yuki Inu-miko its by me and my online family. B.D Gerretson, Yuki, Reina no Tashio and Kouryou

5 warriors scattered across the land have to band together to destroy the new evil that has arised. can they make it through it all. along with the inugang u never know what might happen. I want to see this one get to 20 reviews if it does ill make sure I update this story with in a week

And the second one is called tainted peace, By Oka san and me

Joint Story: Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter, Inume, has been kidnapped. Kagome and Sango are pregnant so Inuyasha and Miroku can't go to find her. Inuyasha goes to his cousin Amaya for help.

I want to see this one get to 10 reviews

Thank you for reading please review Higure


	12. Happy Birthday Kagome!

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer ya me!.**

"speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

#Animal speaking#

#_Kagome thinking_#

(one of my stupid or unneeded comments)

Chapter 12: Happy Birthday Kagome!

"_Does Inuyasha love me?"_

Kagome stared at Inuyasha getting lost in his eyes, lost in her own thoughts she tried to see if Inuyasha was in love with her. Inuyasha stared back into Kagomes eyes he watched as she focused. He found her leaning into him.

Kagome didn't know she was leaning into Inuyasha, but when she realized it she didn't stop, Inuyasha started to lean into he watched her eyes slowly slide shut as her hand found its way to his cheek. He leaned in and closed his eyes….

(BANG)

They both jolted from the position and looked over to where the sound came from, They found Mirokus head threw the wall staring right at them with a red face, Sango stormed by the door fists clenched Growling about perverted men and their dirty thoughts.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku then at Kagome as she looked at him at the same time, they both blushed an looked away.

"Who's up for breakfast?" Said an oddly cherry Sango from the door way.

"Ok" Kagome grinned as she looked at Miroku and said "Your lucky Sango doesn't have my kind of mood swings, you'd have no head"

Miroku was wide eyed as he pulled his head from the wall. Having extreme difficulty well until Kagome came around and pulled him out of the wall.

Inuyasha grabbed Sango and pulled her to the side. "Sango today is Kagomes birthday and I want to have a party for her, you think you could take her shopping for3 hours?"

"That depends…… You paying?" Sango grinned at Inuyasha.

"Yes ill give you money, how much you think you need?" Inuyasha would regret saying that. He knew he would but he wanted to give Kagome something special. 50 years with out a birthday. No he was going to make sure she had a great one this year.

"Give me your credit card, the one with no limit" Sango grinned as Inuyasha went pale, he sighed went to his room and grabbed his wallet and gave her his credit card. Sango grabbed it and ran down stairs to were Kagome was.

"Kagome, Lets go shopping!" Sango grabbed her from her chair and pulled her up stairs, throwing random articles of clothing at her Kagome got dressed, Sango ran to her room and got dressed as well. Sango grabbed Inuyashas keys and ran out the door.

Once the girls were out of the house Inuyasha grabbed the phone and started calling people.

Sango drove to the mall at top speed, once there she dragged Kagome into every clothing store making her try on every out fit that she would look good in.

"Sango what's with all the shopping?" Kagome was in the dressing room trying on the 100th outfit that Sango had throw over the door. "Kagome you need a girls day out, I got Inuyasha credit card he said make your day a good day. He didn't tell me why" Some what lied Sango.

"_Something's up, I can smell that she's lying but I don't know what she's lying about" _Kagome came out of the dressing room in Biker bots with jeans with chains all over them in a foamy shirt saying "Child proof Caps Spoiled my Happiness" .

"Now that's a look for you Kagome" Sango grinned as she threw more clothes at her and shoved her back into the stall. "Kagome after we should get your ears pierced maybe in three different spots. Incoming boots!" Sango threw a pair of boots over the stall.

Before they Came in Kagome shouted "Did you just say incoming boobs?" (seriously this happened to me, Oka san got knee high boots I asked to see them on web cam and she said "it looked like you wanted to see my boobs O.O" Very funny, anyway)

"I said boots! Clean your ears!" Sango yelled as Kagome came out yet again This time in army pants a black shirt with the saying "My bite is Worse then my bark, Way worse" With a giant snarling husky on the back, she had Black Boots on.

"Now you look awesome, hurry up and change back so we can get your ears pierced" Sango grinned as she saw Kagome grip her hands over her dog ears.

"No way em I letting any person touch the ears" Kagome walked back into the stall and started changing into her clothes.

"Come on Kagome its not going to be bad, it's a quick click a whine and your done" Claimed Sango as Kagome walked out the door carrying tons of clothes in her arms. Once they were finished it came to a total of $657.44. (I can't remember how to change American dollars to yen)

Sango dragged Kagome to The ear piercing shop. Once there Sango sat Kagome in the chair and sat on top of her so she would run off. A guy with tattoos all over his body came up to them and asked "How many piercings?" Sango looked at him and said "Three in each ear"

Kagome went pale at the thought one this guy touching her ears and getting three piercings in each ear. The man cleaned her ear and pulled out his piercing gun. (those things scare the hell out of me).

He bent down and pierced her right ear real quick, Kagome growled when he held on her ear. He moved to her left side and did the same thing once finished he got up as did Sango, Kagome Got up and rubbed her abused ears.

Sango paid the man and grabbed the bags and The grabbed Kagome and dragged her off to Spencer's Gifts (kick ass store) Sango Pulled Kagome to the earrings an necklaces section, she looked over and with a grinned pulled out a spiked collar. "Kagome its perfect for you" Sango smiled as Kagome looked up from the earring she was looking at.

"Well I have no choice do I?" Sango shook her head no and grabbed two of the collars on black and blue and the other silver. Kagome picked up 3 sets of earrings, Bones, Puppy paws, and Dragon heads. (I have these 3 sets of earring)

Sango grabbed dog tags saying "Warning Im verymean and I have fangs" and the other saying Kagomes name on it. Kagome grabbed 2 more sets of earring and Grabbed a couple fang necklaces. Once they finished it was $52.33

They returned to the car and started on their way back to Inuyashas.

**With Inuyasha 10 minutes before Kagome and Sango return.**

"Miroku did you get the cake?" Yelled Inuyasha as he finished wrapping Kagomes birthday gift that he had bought her. It was a small gold box in side was a set of keys the keys had Kagome name engraved on them and went to a car that was parked in the back yard.

(Inuyashas cell phone ringing)

"Hello?"

"Hey Yash, me and Kagome are on our way home"

"Ok we got everything ready"

"Ok"

Inuyasha hung up the phone and got ready for them to return

Kagome and Sango pulled up, grabbing the bags from the car Kagome was the first to the door when she opened it a blinding light shot on and everyone yelled surprise as Kagome looked blankly around the room to see a cake in the middle and Saying "Happy birthday Kagome"

"You guys did this for me?" Kagome looked around the room.

"It was all Inuyashas idea and we just helped" announced Sango. As she put the bags down and pushed Kagome to the couch, Miroku lit the candles. Inuyasha sat by Kagome she blew out the candles and leaned back as Inuyasha handed her his gift.

She looked at him he put a blind fold around his eyes and help her up and lead her to the back yard. He let go of her hands and she stood on the porch. "Ok Kagome you can take the blind fold off" Kagome did as told and opened her eyes to see a black Pagani Zonda F With red flames on the side.

Kagome started jumping for joy which kinda scared every one She tackled Inuyasha into a hug a whispered a thank you before turning back into a dog.

Everyone got a good chuckle out of it as a Person in a black cloak Ran off in another direction after taking a few pictures.

**End chapter 12**

Me: well I did as promised even though I feel an look like crap. Anyway I want see lots of reviews on this also. I will **NOT** place another chapter one this unless I see the joint stories im in get some reviews their in my profile I want to see them get to 15-20 reviews each. Thank you please read and review.


	13. Ready, Set, Cheese Oo

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer ya me!.**

"speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

#Animal speaking#

(one of my stupid or unneeded comments)

Chapter 13: Ready, Set, Cheese! O.o

Inuyasha chased Kagome around the back yard as Sango leaned over to Miroku and whispered so neither of the hanyous could hear. "Miroku act as if your going into the house to go to the bathroom but go to the kitchen and grab…" Miroku nodded as he walked off.

Kagome tackled Inuyasha to the ground growling in his face as he laughed, He had told her to fetch the stick when she turned back into her dog form. She didn't find it all to funny so up came the game of "make Inuyasha scream" She ran to the table grabbing whipped cream and biting into the can.

She looked as if she were foaming at the mouth. She growled deeply as she ran at Inuyasha who rolled over and laid on his stomach as she came running up he reached out a hand and grabbed one of her ears before she could get close enough and started to rub it.

Miroku came back out hiding three cans of stuffed behind them, handing one to Sango Miroku looked at Kagome, Just as he came out Kagome got an evil idea and flipped around growling loudly, Miroku jumped back falling on the table landing on the cake. Everyone busted out laughing at this.

**Across town..**

Kikyo looked threw the pictures that one of their snoops had found, it looked like a boy playing with his dog. One picture got her attention The dog was a bright blur, everyone was covering their eyes. She looked closer to the picture to see a Teenage girl changing or what she could tell was a girl.

She looked over the pictures a thousand times, but couldn't piece it together, Was this the dog Naraku was looking for, Was this dog the girl Kagome who was cursed 50 years ago, She wandered off looking for Naraku to show him the pictures.

Naraku was in his office looking through many of the other picture he's snoops had taken none looking like the girl or dog he was looking for. He growled and slammed his fists on the desk as Kikyo came in. "Kikyo, Im busy so I cannot talk to you right now" He waved his hand as if to shoo her.

"Im not here to talk Naraku I have something to show you" Kikyo walked over and sat in his lap and handed him the pictures. "These were taken earlier today, I can't seem to figure out why this one picture is so bright" Naraku looked through the picture and found the one she was talking about.

A grin cam to his face and he chuckled. "That's her we Finally found her" Naraku laughed louder as Kikyo laughed with him.

**Back with the gang**

Miroku pulled him self up and looked at Sango and whinked, she winked back and the grabbed something from behind. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the two seeing them hold cheese in a can and aiming at them. Sango grinned as she counted down.

"3.…..2.……1.……Ready…Set…CHEESE!" With that Miroku and Sango sprayed the cheese at Inuyasha and Kagome covering them as they tried to run away. Kagome tackled Miroku and grabbed his can and threw it at Inuyasha who caught it. Inuyasha sprayed Sango as Miroku grabbed another can.

Inuyasha winked at Sango who winked at Miroku, All three turned and point the cheese cans at Kagome who just went pale. The sprayed her till the can's were empty. Laughing at the cheese dog (A.K.A Kagome) They laughed "You do know we have to give her a bath now?" Claimed Sango

"Don't worry ill do it, you guys clean the back yard ill clean the cheese mutt" Replied Inuyasha as he picked Kagome up and walked into the house. "Oh sure give use the dirty job!" Whined Sango who went into the house grabbing cleaning supplies as Miroku started picking up what he could till Sango got back.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome.**

Inuyasha placed Kagome into the tub and started to run the water and pulled out shampoo "Ok Kagome what do you want to smell like? Me, Shippo, or Sesshomaru, or what ever this unlabeled bottle is" Inuyasha pulled about the bottle and sniffed it trying to figure what it was he put in by Kagomes nose as she sniffed it she sneezed.

"Ok that ones out you might sneeze your self today, I guess im using my shampoo" With that he pulled it out and poured some down Kagomes back and started rubbing it into her fur. The cheese slowly came out as he washed.

An hour later Kagome was dried and cleaned and smelled like forest. She trotted outside to see Miroku and Sango still cleaning up. Inuyasha joined them in cleaning Kagome helped with what she could. When that was all done They grouped went inside retreating to one of the five bath rooms and taking a shower.

When everyone was clean and in the Pj's they settled in the living room and popped in "Silent hill" Every time a weird creature came up Kagome would hide her face in Inuyasha stomach not wanting to see the weird creature.

When the movie was finished they all went to their rooms, Kagome was wide awake in her room as she got up and went into Inuyasha room. She jumped on his bed and laid down beside him. She felt a hands start rubbing her ear and she turned her head to see Inuyasha smiling in his sleep.

She got comfy and let his hand keep rubbing her ear. As she drifted to sleep she heard Inuyasha muttering, turning her head once again she flicked and ear towards him.

"Kagome, I.. I…love…you" Inuyasha muttered it but Kagome heard it loud and clear. She didn't know what to do she couldn't really say anything thing. She sighed. _"I love you too Inuyasha" _with that Kagome fell into her dreams.

**End Chapter 13**

There yea go,I have no idea why im posting this, It's not cause Im a nice person, cause people who added me to their msn or aim or yahoo started whining so this is my way of shutting them. Anyway go nag oka san to write her nexted chapter of "Tainted Peace" I've been bugging her about it for like 2 weeks now. Summoned has two chapters on the way when every Yuki gets her butt in gear and puts them online. Read and review the joint stories, Oka sans stories, My stories, The links to the joint stories are in my profile for all of you who care. But any bye. Also from july 8th to 29th ill be in toronto seeing friends. In may im getting a tattoo done for my birthday so i will be to bust to type from may to july cause i have a bunch of stuff going on.


	14. Fat people oo

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer ya me!.**

"speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

#Animal speaking#

(one of my stupid or unneeded comments)

**Chapter 14: Fat people O-O**

**Across town with Kikyo and Naraku. **

Naraku smirked as he planed out his next move "All we need is for her to be human, get her hurt and sent to the hospital and then kidnap her, once she's here we can make her body yours and you will be a living breathing human again, The boy can have your body and what's left of the girls mind"

Kikyo grinned "The body will need a lot of surgery to make it worthy of my soul, It's to plain right now for my tastes." Kikyo took one of the pictures leaving the room as Naraku smirked "You stupid bitch, your just a pawn in my plan, once I get the power from her I will be able to rule the world, An you will be nothing but a street whore"

**Back with the gang **

It was the afternoon, Kagome was beating up Inuyasha for a rude comment. "All I said is you could loose some pounds in your ass it's not that big of a deal!" Kagome threw another pillow at him "You saying my ass is big?" Sango and Miroku blinking as they watched the two fight over the size of Kagomes ass.

"No I'm saying it engulfed the bed last night!" Inuyasha ducked as more pillows came at him "You pushed me off the bed hogging it to yourself! How could my ass be a problem!" tackling him to the ground as the rolled around.

Miroku covering Sangos eyes and turning around walking away "We don't want to see you two get it on, now get a room!" Inuyasha shot up running after them quickly, A hard blush covering Kagomes face from the comment.

2 hours of chasing each other down, beating Miroku and Sango, they laid on the floor panting "My ass is not big" Kagome poked him lazily "Yes it is" Inuyasha poked her back.

Sango came out looking at the two "Dinners ready, we made ra--" Sango was cut off at the two half demons ran past her into the kitchen to get food. No one realizing that Kagome hadn't changed back to a dog. Not like it was a bad thing.

"I say we go out to a movie tonight, Since Kagome doesn't seem to be turning into a dog anymore I say we go out and party!" Inuyasha stuck his fork in the air as he pointed to the door "Charge!" everyone stayed where they were sitting "Dude what ever your on, stop taking it or give us some" Kagome teased receiving a glare from Inuyasha and laugh's from Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha shot her a glare growling "You're the crazy one, Your education probably is only grade 9" Kagomes eyebrow ticked as she threw the empty ramen cup at his head "An I'm still smarter then you" Inuyasha rolled his eyes "What ever get dressed, lets get going" Everyone nodded getting up running out quickly leaving Inuyasha to clean up "Your assholes!"

An hour later everyone was dressed and ready to go, Inuyasha having the issues finding his keys "Wear the hell are those damn things" Checking his coat pockets for the fifth time "Ten to one he locked them in the car" Miroku chuckled out receiving a glare from Inuyasha and a giggle from the girls "Ha za! I'm funny" everyone stared "I'm a complete weirdo!" Everyone stared a cricket chirping in the back ground.

"Right…" Inuyasha returned to his search soon finding the keys and opening the door, Kagome pushing the other two out of the way stealing the passenger seat "Victory is mine!" Inuyasha looked over "No more family guy for you" Kagome pouted her head hanging.

Inuyasha chuckled tweaking her ears softly making her squeak and jump swatting at his hand,. As the drove Kagome blinked at a weird thought "Did you know food is porno for fat people?" tilting her head to the side as everyone stared at her and started laughing. "An where, Might I ask, Did you get such an idea"

"Well think about it, fat people are always failing diets cause of fast food, now think of the commercials they have slow motion and make the food look much better and more appealing to the viewer, Now to a fat person, making it look that way, making the burger look sexy, all hot and tasty the fat person goes of the edge and like runs after it"

They all stared at Kagome who explained it again only to have Inuyasha cover her mouth "You're a fat person trapped in a skinny persons body" Kagome grinned nodding her head wildly. A car coming up behind their watching them, A dark figure sitting in the drivers seat with a large grin on his face. "Soon, Soon you 4 won't even know what happened to you"

Inuyasha kept driving teasing Kagome now and then as she swatted at his hands "Stop it you pervert!" Inuyasha laughed "No that's Miroku I'm the annoying dog remember?" Kagome snorted "You've never been around a female hanyou so everything you do to me is perverted in my head, now away with your hand" The two in the back chuckled as they pulled up to the theatre, the other car staying a block away walking the group with binoculars.

Soon, Soon it'll start and the world will be destroyed"

End Chapter 14

Here it is, Now review it! And go read my new story! Review it to! Go read B.D Gerretson's stories! Review them to! I like yelling! now review!

...  
...  
...

Please?


End file.
